princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2)
PrinceKodi's Second Pet Style of Labyrinth II Cast * Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) as Sarah Williams/Son Sarah * Adult Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) as Chris Kratt * Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) as Jareth * Dragon Narissa (Enchanted) as The Antarctic Queen * Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) as Face-Huggers * Various Baby Dragons as Chestbursters * Shendu's Dragon Minions (Jackie Chan Adventures) as The Xenomorphs * Hyp, Mutt and Nud (The Land Before Time) as Llort * Smaug (The Hobbite Series) as Jafar * The Red Death (How to Train your Dragon) as Ursula * Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) as Rasputin * Ke-Pa (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomness) as Daolon Wong * Rango as Hoogle * Draco (Dragonheart) as Ludo * Master Croc (Kung Fu Panda 2) as Sir Douglas * Mushu (Mulan) as Stanley * Mighty Mouse as Son Goku * Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) as Chi Chi * Danger Mouse as Son Gohan * ????????????? as Videl * ????????????? as Son Goten * ????????????? as Valeasse * Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) as Garret * Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Kayley * Miss Kitty Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) as Pocahontas's Spirit * Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) as Martin Kratt * Tanya Mousekowitz (An American Tail II/Fievel's American Tails) as Bulla * Reed Daley (An American Tail IV) as Trunks * Papa Mousekowitz (An American Tail) as Vegeta * Mama Mousekowitz (An American Tail) as Bulma * Adult Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) as Elinowy * Wellington (The Wombles) as Taran * ???????????? as Dabbie * Surly (The Nut Job) as Adam * Andie (The Nut Job) as Belle * ??????????? as Maurice * ????????????? as Mrs. Jenkins * Orinoco (The Wombles) as Prince Derek * Nellie the Elephant as Princess Odette * ?????????? as King Arthur * Madame Gasket (The Wombles) as Queen Uberta * Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who 2008) as Irene Williams * Po's Father (Kung Fu Panda II and III) as Robert Williams * Kid Po (Kung Fu Panda) as 3 Year Old Toby * Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Sir Ruber * Bathseba Silverwing (Silverwing) as Donita * Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) as Dabio * Goth (Silverwing) as Gaston * Throbb (Silverwing) as Le'Fou * Scuttlebutt (An American Tail III) as Lord Rotubart * Lahwinie (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Madame Zelda * Chief McBrusqe (An American Tail III) as Cal * Mouse (Golath II) as Zach Varmitach * The Big One (Jurassic Park) as Gnorga * Mr. Richfield (Dinosaurs) as Bojack * General Brutus (Silverwing) as Frieza * Grand Duke of the Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) as Cooler * Metal Beak (Owls of Ga'Hoole) as King Cold * Falcon (Stuart Little) as Kuriza * King Sombra (MLP) as Super Android 13 * Lord Tirek (MLP) as Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan * Fat Cat (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Cell * Raccoon (The Nut Job) as The Colonel * Cardinal (The Nut Job) as Edgar Balthazar * Rat King (Penguins of Madagascar) as Herman Cortez * Indominous Rex (Jurassic World) as King Spinosaurus * Carnotaur (Dinosaur 2000) as The T-Rex * Allosaurus (Land Before Time 6) as Allosaurus * Parasaurolophus (Jurassic Park Series) as The Corythosaurus Herd * Stegosaurus (Jurassic Park: The Lost World) as The Ankylosaurus Herd * Compysgnathus (Jurassic Park: The Lost World) as The Compys * Dilophosaurus (Jurassic Park) as The Dilophosaurus * Venatosaurus (King Kong 2005) as The Velociraptors * Mr. Three Horn (The Land Before Time) as The Triceratops * Aladar (Dinosaur 2000) as The Therizinosaurus * Sarcosuchus (Land Before Time: The Longneck Migration) as The Sarcosuchus * Brachiosaurus (Jurassic Park Series) as The Brachiosaurus * Sea Monster (Dinosaur Planet) as The Mosasaurus * Warren T. Cat (An American) as Chief Wuttso * Warren T. Cat's Cats (An American Tail) as The Natives * Fran Sinclair (Jim Henson's Dinosaurs) as King Spinosaurus's Mother * Hatched Indominous Rex (Jurassic World) as Baby King Spinosaurus * ???????????????? as The Xenomorph King * ??????????????? as The Matriarch * ?????????????? as The Acheron Queen Scenes * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 1: Prologue/Mighty Mouse and Pearl Pureheart arrived in Piermtom * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 2: A Rude Kangaro/Jenny's True Birth Parents * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 3: Shendu's New Life/Smaug, Red Death, Malefor, Ke-Pa, Hyp, Mutt and Nud appear in Shendu's Kingdom * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 4: Goodbye Piermton * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 5: Shendu's Flashback of his Defeat/Plan of Revenge * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 6: Welcome to Mount Pazou/The Breakin/Heading to West City * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 7: Meet Timmy Brisby/Whatever You Imagine * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 8: Hyp, Mutt and Nud the Delivery Men * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 9: Talk about Timmy Brisby * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 10: Treaspass in Raptor World/Hyp, Mutt and Nod's Trial * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 11: The Capsule Corp/Hyp, Mutt and Nod gets Timmy and Jenny * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 12: Meet the Reformed Dragon/Martin and Tanya overhears the Death Plan * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 13: Martin and Tanya warns their family's/A Drunken Celebration/The Searching Party * Lahyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 14: A Sea Monster killed Timmy and Jenny on the Dock/In Heaven * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 15: The Heaven Test/Angry Shendu * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 16: In New Virginia/The Arrival/Basil and Mighty Mouse's Argument * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 17: Shendu plans a War between Basil and Mighty Mouse * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 18: Warnings/Meet Miss Kitty Mouse * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 19: Ratigan nearly killed Timmy and Jenny/Reed Daley killed Ratigan/Jenny's Sentence to Death/Mighty Mouse and Papa starts the War * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 20: Savages/Miss Kitty Mouse talks sense into Timmy Brisby * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 21: Savages (Reprise)/Timmy stops Basil from Accusingly killing Jenny McBride/Shendu shoots Orinoco * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 22: Orinoco's Funeral/Surly's Cornation as King/Timmy's Marriage Proposal * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 23: Shendu nearly feed Hyp, Mutt and Nod to a Sea Monster/Shendu's New Plan * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 24: A Familar Dress/Shendu and Hyp, Mutt & Nod nearly shoots Jenny McBride * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 25: Pearl's Vow/"Dino Land" * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 26: The Perfect Sacrifice/The Story of Indominous Rex/Pearl Finds the Gang * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 27: Shendu and Raccoon spys on the Sacrifice/Indominous Rex takes Jenny McBride * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 28: The Searching Party * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 29: Jenny McBride escapes Indominous Rex/Jenny McBride in Tears * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 30: Rango, Draco, Master Croc and Mushu/The Stegosaurus Herd/Indominous Rex Strikes Again * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 31: Sleep in the Trees * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 32: Jenny McBride, Rango, Draco, Master Croc and Mushu find a Way/Shendu plans to go depeer in the Jungle * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 33: Water Hole/Aladar fights off Carnotaur/Indominous Rex Kills Aladar * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 34: Difficult Shelter/Venatosaureus Chases Goth and Throbb/The Big One's New Plan * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 35: The Sounds of Help/Indominous Rex vs Dragon Narissa * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 36: Capturing the Family's/In the Dark of the Night * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 37: Timmy's Escape/Shendu's Minion Attack/Mushu is Lost * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 38: Captured/Timmy and Jenny United/Battling Shendu's Minions * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 39: Mushu's Decision/The Revival of Indominous Rex * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 40: Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride battles Shendu/Indominous Rex vs Dragon Narissa (Round 2)/A Grasshopper attacked Jenny McBride * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 41: The Rescue Team/The Indominous Rex kills Warren T. Cat/Miss Kitty Mouse cures Jenny McBride * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 42: Dragon Narissa gives birth to Drako/New Members * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 43: Jenny wakes up/Timmy Brisby marries Jenny McBride/Hyp, Mutt and Nod's new Job/The Big One in the Afterlife * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 44: End Credits "Whatever you Imagine" (Wendy Moten) Gallery